Rahasiakan Semua
by ambudaff
Summary: Kalau terowongan itu tak ada dalam Peta Perampok, berarti baru saja dibangun. Siapakah yang membuatnya?


**RAHASIAKAN SEMUA**

_Harry Potter punya JK Rowling_

_Rating K_

_Anggap saja Missing Scene pada masa Severus Snape jadi Kepala Sekolah_

-o0o-

Pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah diketuk. Atau lebih tepatnya digedor.

Sudah jelas siapa yang mengetuk. Satu di antara dua, atau dua-duanya.

"Masuk," Snape merespons.

Dua Pelahap Maut masuk. Benar dugaan, kedua Carrow yang menggedor pintu. Di tangan mereka, seorang murid laki-laki kelas tujuh, dan dua murid perempuan kelas enam. Kedua Carrow itu mendorong ketiga anak itu masuk. Carrow yang laki-laki membawa serta sebuah pedang.

"Kepala Sekolah, mereka sudah berhasil kutangkap!" seru si Pelahap Maut wanita dengan gembira, sambil mendorong mereka lebih jauh lagi.

Ketiganya menepis tangan penangkap mereka dengan kesal. Wajah menampakkan aura bermusuhan.

Air muka Snape tak berubah. Ia hanya menggumam, "Hm." Tapi justru ia mendekat pada mereka, tepatnya mendekat pada pedang. Dipegangnya pedang itu dengan mantap.

"Syukurlah pedangnya sudah kau temukan," sahutnya dingin.

"Lalu mereka, Kepala Sekolah?" tanya Pelahap Maut yang pria dengan tak sabaran. Tergambar jelas di wajahnya, jika saja mereka yang diserahi tugas untuk melaksanakan hukuman, alangkah senangnya. _Crucio_, sudah pasti.

"Kalian tangani pelanggaran-pelanggaran kecil. Aku tangani yang besar," sahut Snape sambil tetap saja wajahnya tak berekspresi.

Kedua Carrow saling berpandangan. Jelas-jelas mereka kecewa. Tapi akhirnya mereka setuju juga.

"Baiklah, Kepala Sekolah. Jadi, mereka akan dijatuhi hukuman apa?"

Walau tidak diserahi menjalankan eksekusi, wajah kedua Carrow itu masih terlihat lapar, ingin mengetahui hukuman apa yang dijatuhkan pada para pengacau ini.

Snape berdeham. Ketiga anak di depannya menampakkan wajah _memangnya aku takut padamu, cuih!_ tapi Snape mengacuhkannya.

"Bawa mereka ke Pondok Hagrid. Biar Hagrid yang menentukan hukuman mereka."

Kedua Carrow terbahak. Ketiga anak itu menampakkan wajah tak percaya.

"Bwahahaha! Memang mereka tidak di-Crucio, tapi mereka akan dimakan Chimaera hidup-hidup, wakakakak!" Carrow perempuan tertawa keras-keras.

Ketiga anak itu saling berpandangan. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ditahan.

"Bawa mereka," instruksi Snape tegas.

"Oke, Oke," ketiga murid itu diseret lagi oleh kedua Carrow.

Sebelum pintu keluar, Neville melirik pada lukisan Dumbledore yang tadi terlihat sedang tertidur.

Dumbledore sedang mengedipkan mata pada mereka.

Senyum kecil muncul di bibir Neville, dan ia juga mengedipkan mata cepat-cepat pada Dumbledore.

Begitu pintu ditutup, Snape langsung membalikkan badan, berhadapan dengan lukisan Dumbledore.

"Sir."

"Aku tahu. Pertama, kau bertindak cepat dengan menjatuhkan hukuman pada mereka. Hagrid pasti tahu maksudmu," Dumbledore menarik napas, "—lalu pedang ini, walau palsu, sebaiknya terlihat seperti sedang diamankan—"

"Apakah sebaiknya disimpan di Gringgots?"

"Begitu juga baik. Umumkan di media, supaya tersebar luar—"

Snape mengangguk.

-o0o-

Hagrid mendekati pintu yang digedor-gedor keras dari tadi. "Yaa! Seb'ntar! Ku'bukakan!" sahutnya malas. Gaya kasar menggedor-gedor pintu seperti itu sudah dikenal seisi sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan kembar Carrow. Dan ia malas berurusan dengan mereka. Kalau bukan karena demi melindungi anak-anak—ia takkan pernah lupa peristiwa pembakaran rumahnya saat pembunuhan Dumbledore—

Dibukanya pintu.

Yang muncul pertama malahan wajah Neville, menyusul wajah Ginny dan Luna.

Hagrid mengangkat muka, dan di belakang mereka tampil wajah-wajah kusam Carrow bersaudara.

"Ya?" tanya Hagrid tak mengerti.

"Kelapa Sekolah menghukum mereka dengan mengirim mereka padamu. Lakukan sesukamu!"

Nyaris saja sebentuk senyum muncul di wajah Hagrid, namun ia cepat-cepat memasang wajah mengerikan. Untung saja brewoknya menghalangi.

"—keh. Aku tangani—"

Dan keduanya pun meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah yang kasar.

Hagrid memandangi mereka sampai benar-benar menghilang, baru ia memasang wajah tersenyum pada mereka.

"Neville! Luna! Dan Ginny! Apa yang s'dah kalian lakukan s'hingga Snape kirim kalian ke sini? Ah, masuklah dulu!

Cengiran di wajah Neville kini keluar lebar selebar-lebarnya. Mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi meja. Hagrid mengeluarkan cangkir-cangkir, menaruh ceret di kompor untuk membuat teh, memotong-motong kue bolu yang kerasnya lebih dari kayu bakar di perapian.

"Apa kau kira, Snape tahu?" tanya Ginny sambil membantu Hagrid membuat teh dalam poci. Jangan lupa, seluruh keluarga Weasley adalah ahli membuat teh!

Mata Luna menerawang seperti biasa. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi rasanya ia tahu tentang hubungan Hagrid dengan kita, tak mungkin Hagrid akan menghukum kita—"

"Rasanya ya," Neville ikut nimbrung, "—sewaktu kita sudah akan keluar dari kantor Kepala Sekolah, lukisan Dumbledore mengedip padaku—"

"Hm—hm—" Ginny duduk setelah ia menuangkan air panas ke dalam poci teh, "—lalu untuk apa Snape berbuat seperti ini?"

Neville menggeleng.

Hagrid datang ke meja membawa kue bolunya yang sudah dipotong-potong dengan kapak. "—ayolah, nikmati semua—"

Luna mengambil satu. Dipandang Neville dengan ngeri, ia mencelupkan kuenya ke dalam cangkir teh agak lama. Lalu memakannya. Neville dan Ginny menghela napas lega, dan mengikuti caranya menghabiskan kue bolu itu, sambil mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa.

-o0o-

"Albus—"

Sosok di lukisan itu tadinya sedang asyik membaca ketika Snape masuk ruangannya, dan langsung menyapanya.

"Severus, ada apa?"

"Kupikir—aku memikirkannya semalaman—"

"Kubayangkan. Apakah gerangan?"

"Anak-anak. Mereka pasti akan mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi—maksudku, dengan pengajaran yang ada seperti ini, akan banyak anak yang mulai akan memberontak. Dan yang kuantisipasi adalah, semakin banyak pemberontakan, semakin keras Carrows menghukum, dan seterusnya. Lingkaran setan—"

"Dan kau memikirkan tempat bersembunyi—"

"—ya. Aku memikirkan—Kamar Kebutuhan—"

Dumbledore menutup bukunya, menyimpannya di meja, dan mendengarkan dengan lebih serius.

"Aku paham ada beberapa anak yang mengetahui Kamar Kebutuhan ini. Yang kubayangkan adalah, jika mereka terdesak—"

"Mereka akan mencari perlindungan di Kamar Kebutuhan—"

Snape mengangguk.

Tangan Dumbledore mengusap-usap janggutnya. "Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Maksudku—"

"—Pengecualian Prinsipal dari Hukum Gamp tentang makanan, ya itu juga yang kupikirkan. Berapa lama mereka akan bisa bertahan tanpa makanan?"

Dumbledore masih mengusap-usap janggutnya. "—kecuali jika kita bisa membantu mereka berhubungan dengan sumber makanan—"

Snape mendekat ke lukisan, seolah takut jika terlalu jauh maka ucapannya tak terdengar. "Jika kita buat terowongan, untuk mereka bisa keluar dan mencari makanan—"

Dumbledore berhenti mengusap janggutnya, dan berdiri. Berjalan mendekat juga, walau ia tetap saja tak bisa lebih dekat lagi karena ia hanya lukisan.

"—Aberforth mungkin akan bisa diajak bekerja sama—" tapi airmukanya mendadak berubah, "—tidak. Tidak usah dikemukakan padanya. Rahasiakan saja darinya, biarkan saja ia menemukan bahwa terowongan itu akan tersambung dengan Hogwarts—"

Snape mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan menggambar bayangan denah di atas meja kerjanya, "—begini. Terowongan akan kubuat dari Kamar Kebutuhan hingga keluar ke Hog's Head. Tapi tidak sampai tembus. Biarkan anak-anak itu sendiri yang akan menembusnya—"

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Buatlah agar terowongan itu keluar di atas perapian di bar Aberforth. Tepat di lukisan adikku. Aku akan memberitahunya agar ia bisa menjaga terowongan itu—"

Airmuka Snape melunak ketika mendengar Dumbledore membicarakan adiknya, "—Anda sudah bertemu dengan adik Anda?"

Dumbledore mengangguk, dan sekilas wajahnya nampak sumringah. "—dan Mum, dan Dad, tapi itu semua soal lain. Sekarang kembali ke masalah terowongan—"

Keduanya terus membicarakannya secara rinci, hingga larut malam. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, rencana-rencana rinci untuk melindungi anak-anak Hogwarts.

Seperti janji Snape pada Dumbledore.

Sebisanya. Semampunya.

Dan dirahasiakan seperti biasa.

**FIN**


End file.
